


SPN Challenge:- A Fight To The Death

by deanandsam



Series: SPN Drabble Challenge [76]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Humor, SPN Weekly Challenge, word:- clean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:40:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24856987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: word:- clean.Dean tries to get Sam to do his laundry but his little brother's having none of it!
Series: SPN Drabble Challenge [76]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1196215
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	SPN Challenge:- A Fight To The Death

"Clean up your own mess Dean!"  
"Oh, come on, Sammy,' his brother wheedled, a winsome smile accompanying the words, "you do it so well. I just make things worse."

"Then you can clean up 'the worse' too," Sam replied, unmoved by his brother's appeal.

"But you're like a laundry superman, Sam," Dean cajoled. "You can get monster goo stains out of clothes in the blink of an eye."  
Sam eyed him with an incredulous stare. "No…," he corrected. "I get the stains out with a lot of pre-treating, rubbing, and elbow grease, something that you're going to have to do if you want that pile of ripe washing ever to be wearable again. I've already done mine and I've got urgent stuff to do back in the library."

Dean watched with dismay as Sam exited the little laundry room while Sam's perfectly laundered jeans, shirts, and underwear seemed to be eyeing him with a malevolent stare.

So much for sweet-talking his baby brother!

:

With a sigh, Dean sifted through the heap of dirty clothes. He'd rather be facing down a nest of vamps than a pile of dirty washing.  
Maybe he should treat them as he would vamps, like a fight to the death!

With new-found determination, Dean moved in on the despicable enemy with soap and a scrubbing brush. This might be fun after all!


End file.
